Hospital Beds
by Aloh Dark
Summary: ShikaChouji Short little fic about how Shikamaru and Chouji got together. Spoilers for mid 230's, I believe.


This is a fic I wrote a while ago, like back around the late 220's and the early 230's of the manga, I believe.

Only the plot belongs to me. I'm pretty sure this is clique too.

Hospital Bed by Aloh Dark

Shikamaru was sitting, slumped, in a hospital chair. His eyes were staring intently at the closed door before him. He'd been in the same position this time everyday for the past week. Chouji lay beyond that door, and Shikamaru couldn't bring himself to go to him.

Chouji had regained consciousness in the middle of the last week, and was now able to sit up by himself. Shikamaru had yet to actually go through those doors and see for himself, but he kept up to date by Ino and Chouji's father. Still, he'd sit outside Chouji's room everyday during visiting hours, but never going inside.

Why? Because he was afraid. It was his fault Chouji nearly died. It was all his fault. He'd left Chouji behind. His best friend. And he was scared that Chouji wouldn't want to be his friend anymore because he'd left him behind like he'd promised never to do.

Shikamaru had it. He was disgusted with himself. He stood up and shoved his hands deep into his pockets. He took a few steps to the door, paused and turned back to his seat. He could feel the eyes of the wings nurse watching him.

"You should just go in." Shikamaru's head turned to the voice. "He knows you're here everyday. So why don't you go say hi." She said. Shikamaru glared at her but turned back to the door. He hesitated again with his hand above the door handle but resolutely turning it and stepping in.

Chouji was sitting up in bed, staring out the open window. Shikamaru had to hold in his gasp of shock, but couldn't stop his eyes from wandering Chouji's body. He was thin. Way too thin to ever be the Chouji he remembered. And he looked tired, leaning heavily against the pillows as he was.

"So, you finally came in." Chouji said without turning from the window.

"Chou.." Shikamaru began but had to stop. He couldn't find the words. Chouji had turned towards him.

Chouji stared at Shikamaru for a moment before raising his open arms. Shikamaru couldn't help but rush into the embrace and bury his head against Chouji's chest. He pulled back when he heard a pained hiss.

"No, it's okay. Just, not so rough." Chouji said.

Shikamaru reinstated the embrace, this time his head on Chouji's shoulder. "I'm so sorry." He whispered.

"For what?"

"For leaving you behind. For not going back for you. For.. For.. Everything." Shikamaru said.

Chouji rolled his eyes. "Shut up Shikamaru. You're acting like a girl."

Shikamaru pulled back, his hands falling onto Chouji's and grasping them. He glared at his bandaged friend. "Quiet you. I'm trying to apologize."

Chouji grinned. "You don't need to. I'm fine, everyone else is fine. You were injured yourself. You shouldn't have worried so much about me."

"I still feel guilty."

"You shouldn't." Chouji said. "I proved what I needed to prove, and I stopped that guy from going after you and the others. I'm could've died happy with the way it turned out."

They were silent for a moment, both their eyes looking in different directions but neither seeing what was before them. Their hands held on tighter.

"Though I would have liked to see your face before I did." Chouji whispered.

Shikamaru bit his bottom lip. "Chouji, I'm so-"  
Chouji turned to Shikamaru and gave him a sad smile. "Don't. Please, don't. The mission was way more important than me."

Shikamaru's heart broke. Chouji sounded... Wrong. He didn't know how to describe it, but it just sounded wrong to his ears.

"You're so troublesome, you know that?" Shikamaru sighed.

Chouji grinned at him. "You always tell me that."

Shikamaru gave him a serious look that demanded seriousness in return. "You don't get it do you."

"What?" Chouji asked, confused. Shikamaru always was like this, and he usually understood, but something was off with him and he couldn't grasp the real meaning.

Shikamaru leaned in and gave a chaste kiss to the swirl on Chouji's right cheek. His hands were unconsciously squeezing Chouji's tightly. Chouji looked at Shikamaru in shock for a moment before he gathered his wits again.

"Did you just kiss me?" He asked.

Shikamaru sighed. "So troublesome." He muttered before he leaned in again, this time ghostly caressing Chouji's lips with his own. When Chouji didn't pull away, Shikamaru deepened the kiss slightly. Chouji was shyly responding to the modest kiss.

They pulled away from breath with small smiles on their lips.

"I'm so dumb." Shikamaru said. "It took me leaving you behind to realize how very much you mean to me."

Chouji grinned. "You may be able to play games, but you really are dumb when it comes to things like this."

"Chouji, I think I might be in love with you." Shikamaru said.  
"Good." Chouji replied. "Because I know for sure that I'm definitely in love with you."

"Does this mean we're together?" Shikamaru asked.

"I think it does." Chouji said.

"Good."

"Good."

Shikamaru smiled and cupped Chouji's cheek. "Very good." He whispered as he leaned into Chouji.

Chouji smiled and closed his eyes, meeting Shikamaru half way for another kiss.


End file.
